


How bloody dare you?!

by ArloPond



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Page 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArloPond/pseuds/ArloPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry for this. I wrote it some time ago for roleplay and I just thought I needed to post it here as well. Hope you like it and don't cry as much as I did. )':</p></blockquote>





	How bloody dare you?!

His body stopped automatically when he spotted the just too well-known face behind the window of the van. How did he bloody dare to show up yet once again? How could he do this to him after all he'd done, after all he _hadn't_ done? One thing he'd asked from him, one bloody thing and not even that the stupid klunk-head was able to do. How dare he shows up here again?! Newt was filled up with rage at the sight of Thomas when the door of the van opened and the boy jumped out. The blonde's eyes were just fixed on him staring him down but his feet wouldn't move. He wanted to jump at the brunette so badly, smash his head against the pavement repeatedly till he knew he was dead - he deserved it after refusing to do the one thing he'd ever really asked of him.

 _"Hey. Newt. It's me, Thomas. You still remember me, right?"_ the other boys voice all of a sudden rang in his ears and Newt's head cleared up for a moment. The throbbing in his head slowed down and it was nearly as if the sky had cleared after a rainy day. It was Thomas, his Tommy, how could he ever forget him and how could he ever blame him for not doing what he asked him? How could he even think of burdening him with such a terrible thing as killing him? How could he've been so selfish? The only thing he wanted to do right now was go over and hug the boy, burrow his face into the crook of his neck and just remain like that forever but then the clouds came back not so heavy as before but Newt knew what he had to do, what he had to do to keep his Tommy safe.

 _"I bloody remember you, Tommy. You just came to see me a the Palace, rubbed it in that you ignored my note. I can't go completely crazy in a few days"_ he retorted glaring at the brunette just a few feet away from him. His hands were twitching in anticipation to go for the other boy slamming his fist into his face over and over again, this bloody perfect face. _"Then why are you here? Why are you with ... them?"_ Thomas wanted to know and Newt looked at the pack of Cranks he'd come with before turning his head back at his former friend. His head had cleared again more, just enough to form some proper words. _"It comes and goes, man. I can't explain it. Sometimes I can't control myself, barely know what I'm doing. But usually it's just like an itch in my brain, throwing everything off-kilter just enough to bother me - make me angry_ _"_ Newt explained and he knew that Thomas would start talking now, arguing with him maybe even trying to get him out of here yet another time but the blonde knew it was too late. He just needed to get away from Thomas before it took over again and he couldn't control himself and hurt the boy he loved. He couldn't hurt Thomas, not ever but if he'd stay even a second longer Newt didn't know what would happen.

 _"You seem fine right now"_ there it was, how bloody dare he say that? _"Yeah, well. The only reason I'm with these wackers from the Palace is because I don't know what else to do. They're fighting, but they're also a group. You find yourself alone, you don't have a bloody chance"_ the blonde retorted still looking at Thomas who was obviously feeling uncomfortable. _"Newt, come with me this time, right now. We can take you somewhere safer, somewhere better to..."_ he started but Newt cut him off with a laugh which didn't sound natural, his brain told him to laugh because it was hilarious that he was even here, that he dared to ask those things when Newt had done everything to make sure they were safe, all he ever wanted was for Thomas to be safe, to get out of the Maze and finally find a place where he could be at peace. _"Get out of here, Tommy. Get away."_ he said, his voice cold like ice when he stared the other one down. Newt meant it, this was probably the last chance for the other boy to get out of this alive, he didn't want to hurt him but he would if he wouldn't leave right now.

 _"Just come with me. I'll tie you up if it makes you feel better"_ Thomas suggested and that was the last straw. Newt clenched his fists and the next words just came out without really thinking. _"Just shut up, you shuck traitor! Didn't you read my note? You can't do one last, lousy thing for me? Gotta be the hero, like always? I hate you! I always hated you!"_ Newt yelled at him, he knew he didn't mean all those things, he could never hate Thomas, not his handsome and perfect Tommy, how could he've said those words? _I'm sorry, Tommy..._ he just thought but his eyes and whole expression were in rage, trying to not rip the other boy apart right there. _"Newt..."_ _I'm so, so sorry, Tommy... "It was all your fault! You could've stopped them when the first Creators died. You could've figured out a way. But no! You had to keep it going, try to save the world, be the hero. And you came to the Maze and never stopped. All you care about is yourself! Admit it! Gotta be the one people remember, the one people worship! We should've thrown you down the Box hole!"_ the blonde spit out the words like they were dirt, like Thomas was just a pile of klunk and he meant it, every last word of it, at least that's what his entire body was showing. There was still a little piece in his brain left that was still hanging on, wanting to apologise for all the horrible things he said and just snuggle up in the arms of the other boy but this little piece never even got to finish it's thoughts. His feet finally began to move again towards Thomas, all he could think about was shutting the brunette up for good, he couldn't take it anymore.

Thomas was talking to someone else but Newt didn't notice he was just focused on the other Glader wanting to rip out his throat and smash his head against the pavement till his brains were all over the street, maybe then the itching in the back of his head would go away? _"Newt, stop. Just listen to me. I know you're okay in there. Enough to hear me out"_ Thomas started again and how much this little piece of Newt wanted to scream he was right, that he was fine but it was impossible. His body was still moving towards the brunette ready to tear him apart but still trying to hold himself back, he couldn't hurt him, not the boy he loved. _"I hate you, Tommy"_ Newt screamed at him seeing the other one step back made his rage just grow while he picked up the pace now nearly running towards him still wishing that he'd just run and get to safety but he knew how stubborn Thomas could be and he just wished it'd be quick and painless. _"I hate you I hate you I hate you! After all I did for you, after all the freaking klunk I went through in the bloody Maze, you can't do the one and only thing I've ever asked you to do! I can't even look at your ugly shuck face!"_ he spit the words at him and if he'd have been at least a little sane right now, he'd have cried, how could he say all those things to his Tommy?

 _"Newt, you need to stop. They're going to shoot you. Just stop and listen to me! Get in the van, let me tie you up. Give me a chance!"_ Thomas now yelled at him but his voice was filled with fear nothing else and Newt tried so hard to stop himself but nothing helped. The blonde screamed at him from the top of his lungs not even aware why he'd make such an awful sound. Something hit the pavement beside Newt but he didn't really care, he was focused entirely on Thomas and when he finally reached him, he tackled him down, knocking the air out of the other boy and pinning him to the ground. _"I should rip your eyes out. Teach you a lesson in stupidity. Why'd you come over here? You expected a bloody hug? Huh? A nice sit-down to talk about the good times in the Glade?"_ Newt yelled at Thomas looking down at him. He wanted nothing more then to smash his bloody face in which was filled with terror, how dare he have that look on his face? _Yes you should be bloody terrified of me_ , Newt thought and glared at the brunette below him. _"You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don't think I did"_ Newt said way too loud, his voice still filled with rage just holding himself back because he knew Thomas couldn't escape, couldn't get out of this alive and yet he wanted nothing more.

 _"What happened?"_ the brunette asked obviously trying to make his voice sound normal and not shaking like it rang in the blondes' ears - Newt just hated him even more for asking, maybe if he made him angry enough he'd finally fight back. _"I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all ... your ... **fault**!" _ the blonde yelled at him and of course he'd noticed Thomas reaching for his weapon and so he grabbed his wrist and yanked it up towards himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his forehead. _"Now make amends! Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me! I trusted you with the note! No one else. Now do it!"_ Newt felt Thomas pulling his hand away but he had a tight grip round it holding it still. _"I can't, Newt, I can't"_ the brunette said his voice broken, he was broken, how could he've done this to him? How could he do such a terrible thing to the boy he loved? He was the most selfish person ever lived. _"Make amends! Repent for what you did!"_ Newt told him pressing his forehead closer against the gun. Suddenly it cleared up a little and his voice broke slightly. _"Kill me, you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery"_ Newt whispered and wanted nothing more then to lay down and burry his face against the others chest, how could he do this to his Tommy?

Thomas looked horrified by his friends words _. "Newt, maybe we can..." "Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!"_ Newt yelled at him another time grinding his teeth and pressing Thomas hand in his closer against his forehead, it was hurting but not so much as the pain in the back of his head and the pain in his chest where his heart should be. _"I can't." "Do it!" "I can't!" "Kill me or I'll kill you. Kill me! Do it!"_ Newt now screamed out of the top of his lungs ready to grab the other ones head and crack it open on the pavement. _"Newt..."_ Thomas merely whispered but Newt didn't let go _._ _"Do it before I become one of them!" "I..." "KILL ME!"_ Newt yelled and then everything cleared up for a small moment, the sun was shining again, his sun was shining right beneath him, these deep brown eyes and this perfect face, _his Tommy_. He knew he could never hurt him voluntarily but he also knew that there was no other way and how much he hated it to ask Thomas for this one horrible thing, it was the only way so he wouldn't kill him, so his Tommy would be safe. _"Please, Tommy. Please..."_ Newt begged staring into those wonderful eyes he loved so much. The blonde could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes and then just before the darkness was taking over again a loud bang echoed through the air and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this. I wrote it some time ago for roleplay and I just thought I needed to post it here as well. Hope you like it and don't cry as much as I did. )':


End file.
